Shilop/Dialogue
Before starting Gertrude's cat * Player: hello youngster * Shilop: i don't talk to strange old people During Gertrude's cat * Player: hello there, i've been looking for you * Shilop: i didn't mean to take it!, i just forgot to pay * Player: what?...i'm trying to help your mum find fluffs * Shilop: ohh..., well, in that case i might be able to help * Shilop: fluffs followed me to my secret play area.. * Shilop: i haven't seen him since * Player: and where is this play area? * Shilop: if i told you that, it wouldn't be a secret ** tell me sonny, or i will hurt you *** Player: tell me sonny, or i will hurt you *** Shilop: w..w..what? y..you wouldn't, a young lad like me *** Shilop: i'd have you behind bars before nightfall *** you decide it's best not to hurt the boy ** what will make you tell me? *** Player: what will make you tell me? *** Shilop: well...now you ask, i am a bit short on cash *** Player: how much? *** Shilop: 100 coins should cover it *** Player: 100 coins!, why should i pay you? *** Shilop: you shouldn't, but i won't help otherwise *** Shilop: i never liked that cat any way, so what do you say? **** i'm not paying you a penny ***** Player: i'm not paying you a penny ***** Shilop: ok then, i find another way to make money **** ok then, i'll pay *** Player: ok then, i'll pay ****(Player has less than 100 coins) ***** Player: but i'll have to get some money first ***** Shilop: i'll be waiting ****(Player has at least 100 coins) ***** Player: there you go, now where did you see fluffs? ***** Shilop: i play at an abandoned lumber mill to the north.. ***** Shilop: just beyond the jolly boar inn... ***** Shilop: i saw fluffs running around in there ***** Player: anything else? ***** Shilop: well, you'll have to find a broken fence to get in ***** Shilop: i'm sure you can manage that ***** you give the lad 100 coins ** well never mind, fluffs' loss *** Player: well, never mind, fluffs' loss *** Shilop: i'm sure my mum will get over it Whilst the player has not found Fluffs or not given her the Milk to trigger checkpoint * Player: where did you say you saw fluffs? * Shilop: weren't you listerning?, i saw the flee bag... * Shilop: ...in the old lumber mill just north east of here * Shilop: just walk past the jolly boar inn and you should find it After giving the Milk to Fluffs and any subsequent checkpoints * Player: hello again * Shilop: you think you're tough do you? * Player: pardon? * Shilop: i can beat anyone up * Player: really * the boy begins to jump around with his fists up * you decide it's best not to kill him just yet Category:Quest dialogues Category:Gertrude's Cat